Six Degrees Of Separation
by Friday13wRiTeR
Summary: Broken hearts were still the worst thing in the world, but she had lived through them in the past, so why would she have doubts about moving on now? Because she was never with someone like the god of mischief. (Based on Six Degrees of Separation by The Script)


**AN: Based on Six Degrees Of Separation by The Script (And no, I don't own the lyrics, obviously. Just so you know.)**

**_For Joy. Thank you for all your support!_**

* * *

_»You've read the books,  
You've watched the shows,  
What's the best way no one knows.«_

Darcy was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away. It wasn't like anyone could see her. Pretending to be strong was unnecessary. And it wasn't like she had a breakdown like this every day. This was the first time in a ... week?

It's been a month since she walked out with a determined _I'm done_. In her opinion, she was doing surprisingly well. Broken hearts were still the worst thing in the world, but she had lived through them in the past, so why would she have doubts about moving on now? _Because she was never with someone like him before. _Why not?Just a few years ago she didn't believe that Asgard could be real. Even less the god of mischief himself.

So, about the break up ... it was bound to happen. They were both so emotionally damaged it was inevitable. She was angry about having to leave her normal life for S.H.E.I.L.D. and he was still haunted by his past. The strange thing was, their problems were what brought them together. Both of them were miserable enough to find comfort in the other. And then they both started to have those feelings. Weird, creepy, stupid little feelings. The ones that get you all fuzzy inside your head and all that stuff. It was bad, _really_ bad. So bad they had to face it and ...

Now it was over. Over for good. And it was the right thing do, she knew it. But it felt so, so bad. And she would do anything to get him out of her system, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, everything would come back at the end of the day.

* * *

_»Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,  
You're better now than ever, and your life's okay  
When it's not. No.«_

After she left him speechless, she went straight to Jane and cried for hours. When she finally fell asleep, the sun was already rising above New York. And when she woke up, she decided she's going to be one of those girls who have fun when they are back to the world of single people again. One of those who say hello to freedom. Hello partying!

She was glad to have a lot of her friends from college in town. They were the kind of people who really knew how to spend the night dancing and drinking and still get up in the morning, looking just as alive as they did the night before. But Darcy ... she felt dead, inside and out. Faking smiles, laughing and saying how happy she was all over and over again gets you tired. She wondered if Loki ever got tired from all the lies he told. Oh, he was still everywhere to her ... every thought, every memory would lead her to him.

She was desperate, as much as she hated to admit it. Not hearing his voice every morning, missing the feeling of his hand going through her hair and never again melting because of his kisses and all that romantic crap made her feel empty and alone and ... is that how you are supposed to feel if you are separated from someone you were really meant to be with? It was just another question invading her thoughts.

* * *

_»First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle.«_

She knew it was going to get worse. The heartbreak was only the beginning. Then you feel like life is being drained out of you, like there is something vital for your survival missing. Like something is keeping air from getting to your lungs and there is darkness trying to suffocate you. But that phase was over now. The feeling of not being truly alive anymore has already washed over her and now she felt like it was the end of the world, like everything was breaking apart. New York seemed like an appropriate place for that, especially if Loki had anything to do with it.

* * *

_»You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,  
Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah.«_

Loki should've known that she would be the one to slam the doors one day. Her soul was much too bright to deal with all the darkness that followed him on his every step. And he couldn't blame her for leaving, not really, but that didn't mean he didn't care. He cared, in fact he cared a lot. It hurt him at least as much as it hurt her, if not even more. The pain went straight through him every time she crossed his mind.

No one expected him to show up at Stark tower three days later and, to everyone's big shock and surprise, start _talking_ about it. He didn't say a lot, but enough to let them know he was absolutely miserable. It was a bit strange, but after everything that had happened after he tried to take over their realm, when they were the ones to figure out he was controlled by Thanos and saved him, he knew he could and _should_ trust them. And he had to admit, it felt good to have somebody besides his brother to believe in him.

He wished magic could fix this. But hearts were much more than just another thing you could temper with. Yes, he could find a spell that would make them forget about what happened, but no matter what, the heart always knew the truth. No matter what he did, she was still there, all over his mind. Her sarcastic comments, her loud, annoying laugh and her singing when she thought no one was listening. Could immortals die because of heartbreak? Because this situation was poisoning the last bits of sanity he had left.

* * *

_»And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.«_

He convinced himself that he was fine. He thought it over again and again and rationalized that it was never meant to be. They were from different worlds, and she would have died in a couple of decades anyway, even if things did work out. There were options of making her immortal, but ... That doesn't matter, _okay? _He dealt with it. It was fine. _He was fine._

And then he saw her after about a month. She was walking down the street with this tall blonde guy she went to school with. Darcy was smiling, laughing even. Her eyes were bright and her happiness seemed genuine. Was he supposed to be happy with the fact that she was happy with someone else? Because he wasn't, not even a little. It should've been him, the one to have his arm around her. And _no one_ else.

Letting the best thing that ever happened to him slip away from his hands ... He knew he messed up, big time.

* * *

___»_That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation._«_

Darcy wished she could turn back time, but she couldn't. She wasn't even sure _he _could do that. It was impossible to start all over again and make things right. No way to erase the past, the mistakes they made along the way. There was no fixing things.

Still, she would take him back. If he just showed up on her door and said he's sorry, she wouldn't have to think about it twice. There would be no hesitation. When she realized that, she knew she had reached the end. This was the worst part of it all. The guilt. The dreams and wishes of getting back what she had lost. It was going to be the death of her.

* * *

He walked down the halls of S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters, his eyes focused on the floor. It's been two months and he still felt just as dreadful as before. Was it ever going to go away? The emptiness? It could, if she was there. Everything was better with Darcy around. But that wasn't an option anymore, was it?

The next moment, he collided with a short figure. The woman dropped a pile of papers and books on the floor in the process. He didn't even bother to look who she was, still lost in his thoughts.

»I am truly sorry,« he said, picking up half of her belongings and looking up to hand them to ... Darcy.

»Are you?« she asked, her voice shaking.

»I am.«

»Me too. I ... It was wrong. To judge you,« she admitted, looking directly into his green eyes.

»It was my mistake. I should have trusted you and just tell you the truth.«

There was an awkward silence, accompanied with some even more awkward looks they shared, but they didn't care much about it. It actually felt good. It was easier to deal with awkwardness than ignoring each other. No matter what was happening, it was always better for them to be together in it, than on their own.

»I have to stay here for another two hours. And then I'll have to go get some coffee. There is _never_ enough coffee in this place,« she told him, a small, hopeful smile playing on her lips.

»I will come and get you, just in case you and Jane get too caught up in your work. Or gossip. It would not be the first time,« he smiled back, feeling like maybe, just maybe, it wasn't all lost yet.

»Well, then. It's a date.«

She walked past him and towards the door which had her and Jane's name written on it. With a cheerful grin she walked in and left the door open just long enough for him to hear Jane squeal.

»_Finally!_«

* * *

**AN: Well ... we've all been through it, right? And we all want happy endings, so a review or two would be nice. ;)**


End file.
